You Won't Lose me
by liljgrl096
Summary: Regina has to face a tough realization regarding Emma
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine, sorry internet. & obligatory mention that I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters, even though I wish I did

* * *

I have always struggled with my sexuality. Struggled with the fact that I thought about girls the way I should think about guys. A part of me assumed that in someway everyone already knew my secret, even Leopold would refer to me as being one of _those_ girls. I knew another man could never make me feel the way Daniel made me feel, I did try to be like _normal_ girls, there was Graham and others of course, but none of them seemed to be what I _needed_. A part of me always seemed to be drawn to women, their soft skin, the way they smelled, how cute they looked when they smiled, and of course there is their err other extremities. I hadn't even been with a woman before, but I knew it was what I wanted. A few months ago this cute infuriating blonde walked into my life, I'm supposed to hate her, but now I've grown to be quite fond of her. Not that I would ever let her know that of course, we do share a son together so trust me it's complicated.

How do I even describe Emma Swan she is my most annoying, stubborn, cute, pain in the ass I've ever met. I really should hate her but now more than ever I find myself being drawn to her maybe it was her..well it's her everything actually that draws me to her. Recently she had spent some time in Forbidden Forest because she was saving me from a Wraith. _She saved me._ Come to think of it she's saved me multiple times actually, from a fire, from an angry mob, and she even fought a dragon for me, well to save our son but still. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to her or maybe it's her undeniable beauty and adorable personality. Everything about Emma should have me running in the opposite direction but I can't I want to be with her, in more ways than one. Yes, I Regina Mills have feelings, romantic feelings for Emma Swan. But now I'm faced with a predicament.

This woman that I have such strong feelings for is currently standing on my doorstep telling me "Rumple wants me to go with him to find his son..I'm leaving today". No I can't let her go, not now not when I just got her back not when she finally believes that I'm capable of good, not when _we_ have chance. I find myself pleading with her not to go "please Emma don't leave Henry will miss you..please" it all comes out a lot more vulnerable than I expected it. "please don't leave me Emma please, you can't leave" I say barely in a whisper.

"Regina I have to go you know that Rumple will make all of our lives hell if I don't, I owe him". That's when the tears start to fall they just keep pouring and I can't stop I'm not sure why I'm crying am I crying because I don't want her to go am I crying because I'm sick of everyone in this town looking at me and judging me like the terrible person I am. Maybe it's a combination of everything that's not going right in my life. The next thing I know Emma has me in a warm embrace just holding me not speaking, letting me crying into her lightly playing with my hair trying to comfort me. "You don't have to talk Regina but just know I'm here if you want to I promise I won't leave you". Her kind words make me cry even harder, she just doesn't seem to understand. "But..but you are leaving me Emma...you're going with Rumple..please I can't lose you again" I mumble into her chest afraid of the effect of my words, I don't let anyone see my vulnerability especially not Emma. "You won't lose me Regina I promise I'll be here for you don't worry and I'll be back soon"

Her words were making me fall for her even more she doesn't even realize the effect a few simple words can have. I can't take this any more. "Emma?" "Yes Regina" Even the way she said my name was beautiful "Emma...I like you...and not in like the normal you're a nice person way, but in the like like you way". I slowly looked up at Emma a little scared to see her reaction but all I saw was a dazzling smile followed by her cupping my cheeks and pulling me forward kissing me softly. She was a good kisser, she has such soft lips and she kissed so gently, I never wanted that moment to end. I was the one who deepened the kiss, me. I licked her lower lip softly she opened her mouth to me giving me more access, our tongues doing a magical little dance. When we parted I immediately missed the contact but the beautiful smile planted on the blondes face was worth it. "You can't leave me now". It's going to be even harder to watch her go with Rumple now, but I know she's right if she doesn't go with him everything will be a whole lot worse for us all. "Trust me Regina, I'll be back soon...and if it makes up for it I like like you too". I couldn't contain my grin. "You have a beautiful smile Regina, just like the rest of you". She got up giving me a quick kiss goodbye, for how long exactly neither of knew making it a bit more bitter sweet. "I'll miss you dear" I whisper. "I'll miss you too Regina...even more now".

And she was gone. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew a few things for sure I definitely had very strong feelings for Emma Swan, I was going to miss than woman, and she is one hell of a good kisser.

* * *

A/N: i wrote this so it could be a one shot or could be continued. I'm still undecided if I'm going to continue this or not..I'm leaning more towards continuing but please let me know your thoughts opinions. As you can guess, your reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews & follows I'm glad you enjoyed this. Also don't expect chapters to be this fast in the future this chapter is the child of insomnia and half of a snow day. Again all mistakes are mine._

* * *

The next time I saw Emma was 2 days later. She stormed into my bedroom at 3 in my morning at first I thought I was just imagining it. Those two days felt like an eternity. The only thing she said to me was "Rumple is a jackass" before breaking down into tears. It was now my turn to comfort her. I didn't even know what Rumple had done yet but I didn't care I wanted to hurt anyone who made my baby cry like this. I pulled her into bed with me let her head rest on my chest and wrapped my arms around her while she cried. Holding her was nice, cozy, familiar even. While she cried I drew little patterns on her back to soothe her and whispered things like "it'll be okay" and "I promise I won't let him hurt you again". Emma and I never talked about what made her so upset that night. Eventually we fall into a beautiful sleep in each others arms.

The next morning I awoke to my princess looking at me "good morning beautiful" I mumbled. All I got in return was a simple "morning". I leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away, I tried to pretend it didn't bother me trust me it bothered me. She did wrap her arms around me after the kiss incident and mumble "sorry". Great, I must have made my disappointment noticeable it's not like we were dating or anything we kissed once. "I have to go get Henry ready for school will you be okay here until I get back?" "Yeah" she replied almost inaudibly.

When I returned I found Emma in another pile of tears. But this time she wasn't crying she was full-out sobbing. It hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what Rumple had said to make her cry like this but it hurt even more to watch the woman I cared for cry. "Hey" I said softly wiping away some tears "you don't have to talk but just know I'm here if you do". I wrapped my arms around her again it was still nice to have her in my arms and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. This time she didn't pull away.

Neither one of us talked again for what seemed like hours. Emma was the one who broke the silence "Regina...I'm sorry about not kissing you this morning it's just.." "Hey it's okay you don't have to explain yourself to me I understand". I mean I didn't really understand but I could respect her not wanting to kiss me. I mean I've done terrible things in my life I'm used to people rejecting me. "Gina it's not like I don't want to kiss you". Did she just call me Gina that's so cute and she said she wanted to kiss me too. I'm sure she could tell I was grinning even though she wasn't looking at me. "It's just it's complicated". Oh. Complicated what does that even mean yeah sure what we were doing was complicated I guess. What is it that we are even doing anyways. "Does this have to do with Rumple? Did he hurt you? Because I swear if he hurt you..."

I've been trying so long to control my temper and not to resort back to my evil queen ways but looking at Emma and seeing how upset Rumple has made her makes me want to rip his heart out for hurting my baby girl. Stop with the pet names, you aren't together she's going to leave you Regina just like everyone else. "Regina...I ran away from him the first chance I got he's sure to be angry". Yeah running away from Rumple is pretty bad stuff. "Why did you run?" "Because I was sick of him, and all the terrible things he said to me". "Baby...what did he say to you?" It almost looked like she cringed at the baby comment. Of course she'll pull away from you Regina just like everyone else. This isn't any different. "He knows things Regina" "He knows things? What do you mean?" "He knows we kissed.." her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink color. She was cute even when she was embarrassed. "Why are you smiling..this isn't funny". Oops I really need to get ahold of my facial expressions I never can seem to contain them when I'm around her. "No it's not funny..I really don't know how Rumple knew and I can't help that you're beautiful dear". She smiled at that one at least she hasn't pulled away from me fully. "I don't even care that he knew Regina it's what he said to me that bothers me". All the crying had stopped a while ago but I had a feeling it would start again soon. "You can tell me, you can tell me anything". I just wanted her to open up to me to trust me like no one had before. I wanted that from Emma. "Now now dearie isn't it lovely how our closeted lesbian queen found a little lesbian princess to hang out with I bet your mother would be so proud. The evil queen and the savior quite a pair now tell me is she as much of a hard ass in bed as she seems to be in real life". Her Rumple impression really was spot on. She is right Rumple is an asshole but I've known that before. I never even told him is it really that obvious. Oh he will pay for this. Wait is Emma blushing... "Emma dear, why are you blushing" "ohhh...umm...I'm not blushing" As she turned an even brighter shade of red. At least that makes two of us who can't contain their emotions. "I don't know why what he said got me this upset I just lost it and I know there will be consequences to face" It felt good that she finally opened up to me. That someone was even willing to open themselves up to me like that this was all new to me but I liked it. "Any consequences we will face together".

"Regina what is this" She whispered as I played with her hair. I didn't even know what we were how could I even tell her what we were. Sure I wanted a relationship with her but lets face it I will never be enough for Emma Swan. "hmm" I hummed back pretending not to understand because I just didn't want to face it. "What are we, what is this that we're doing?" I guess there was no doing this. "We're just two people who have feelings for each other trying to figure it out". Since that's all I could describe us as I hoped it would suffice as an answer that she needed. I guess it did because she curled up next to me put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I could really get used to this. "And trust me I'm not always a hard ass" I purred into her ear.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? I really enjoy reading your opinions they encourage me to write more. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the semi slow update time I've been trying my best but sometimes writers block and life gets in the way. Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites it really does inspire me to write more. As always I don't own Once Upon a Time and any mistakes are mine._

* * *

Rumple was angry alright. That morning he stormed into my house, which resulted in lots of yelling and him taking Emma back with him to help him find his son because she did indeed owe him.

"I'll miss you Gina" she said softly with placing a swift kiss on my cheek. And then she was gone just like that.

A full week without Emma, seven full days without Emma. A week without my only friend the only one in this entire town besides Henry who I wanted to be with.

_Day 1 without Emma:_

It was mostly a normal day there was a town meeting that night full of lots of judgemental looks, people still aren't over that evil queen thing can't they tell I'm trying to change. Snow rambled on and on about how awful Rumple was to take Emma away from her, away from her? No, way from me. Also the town decided as a whole that I should continue my mayor duties because I was the only one who knew how to run a town successfully and Charming would be stepping in as sheriff during Emma's absence. Great. After the meeting Snow invited Henry and I to join them for dinner at Granny's. I knew they didn't want me there and really only wanted to spend time with Henry therefore feeling obligated to invite me. They didn't say a word to me I wish Emma was here. She would've talked to me and made me feel wanted.

_Day two without Emma:_

Typical mayor duties were a lot let fun without my normal infuriating blonde to pester. The day was long and slow filled with mountains of paperwork. I was relived to get a phone call taking me from work I was hoping it was my princess, instead it was Henry's school calling me informing he was sick. Fantastic. The rest of my day was spent nursing my sick baby.  
11:59 pm. 1 new text message from Emma  
"Hey beautiful, I hope I'm not waking you I hope everything's okay there i miss you".  
Emma, my darling Emma missed me  
"You're not waking me dear. Henry's been sick. How's everything on your end?"  
"Tell him I hope he feels better. No sign of Rumple's son. I wish I was with you"  
"I wish you were here too baby. It's late you should probably get some sleep"  
"I always sleep better in your arms".  
"Goodnight Miss Swan"  
I fell asleep longing for her touch and to be in her arms again.

_Day three without Emma:_

Henry was still sick so I relocated my pile of paperwork to our living room so I could stay with Henry all day. Emma would've appreciated the Batman marathon I got to endure. I would've much preferred a Batman marathon with her there. We could snuggle on the couch together and enjoy each others closeness. Damn I miss that woman. I didn't notice Henry had gotten up until he handed me the phone telling me Emma wanted to talk to me. Emma.  
"Miss Swan" I said hoping to not tip Henry off to anything that was going on between us. Our phone call was short with her promising to talk to me again soon. Hopefully real soon because talking to her even as little as we did was the only thing getting me to our time apart. It had only been three days.

_Day four without Emma:_

Show and Charming confronted me today because Henry mentioned we'd talked to Emma yesterday. No I don't know why Emma hasn't called you. Yeah I'll tell her to call when I get the chance.  
1:30 pm. "Emma call your parents"  
No reply.  
10:45. 1 new text message from Emma  
"Gina..you awake? Can we talk?"  
I needed to hear her voice again.  
1 ring 2 rings 3 rings 4 rings she answered  
"Em..you okay?"  
"It's been a rough day...Rumple and I got into it again"  
"Baby..Rumple's a pain in the ass. You'll be back soon enough just pretend what he says doesn't bother you. That's the key to dealing with Rumple".  
Silence  
"Emma dear you know I'd be there in a heartbeat with my arms around you if I could"  
Even more silence. Why won't she talk to me.  
"Emma baby what do you need".  
"You"  
"I'm right here I won't leave you...ever". I fell asleep that night on the phone with her listening to her breathing while she slept. The comfort of not being together but feeling close was enough to get me a restful sleep. One that I hadn't had in days.

_Day five without Emma:_

The backup of Mayor work and Snow's continued pressing me about why Emma hasn't contacted her was really taken a toll on me. Emotionally, physically, and mentally I was drained. I knew it wasn't because of the workload I could handle that or even because of Snow's annoyances it was because of her. My head was pounding maybe I'm getting the same thing Henry had, no still probably just her. I'll take a sick day tomorrow I deserve a break. Henry and I went to dinner at Granny's this time just us no Snow and Charming to dampen the mood. But still there wasn't much to talk about so we mostly sat in silence staring off into space. He missed Emma I missed Emma hell the whole town missed Emma, Charming was not a suitable sheriff he was a lot of talk with very little action. After I put Henry to bed I sent Emma a quick text  
"Hey baby, I hope you had a good day. Missing you like crazy. Love Regina". No reply. I fell asleep that night dissatisfied and empty feeling as if I was missing a piece of me.

_Day six without Emma:_

I did take a "sick" day. It probably would've been better if I had gone to work. I didn't get out of bed besides taking Henry to school and picking him and dinner up. I told him I didn't feel well and was going to bed. I'll never be good enough for her why would she even want me to begin with I'm a terrible person I don't deserve anything from her. I don't deserve her. I had cried on and off all day but now was different. I felt like I was losing her like I had lost everyone else in my life. Daniel, my father, Henry, and now Emma too. This is why I don't let myself get close to anyone. I need to protect myself from getting hurt. Love is weakness you've known that all your life Regina. It's a waste of time trying, nobody can ever love you. You've done too many terrible things to even deserve love.  
7:06. 1 new text message from Emma  
Ignore it  
8:56. 2 new text messages from Emma  
9:05. 3 new text messages from Emma  
I went to go take a bath hopefully to get my mind off things, off of her. When I checked my phone again about an hour later I had 5 new text messages 2 missed calls and a voicemail. Ugh I guess I'll have to deal with her. Why does she always have to be so stubborn.  
"The eagle has landed"  
What are you even talking about Emma.  
"Okay sorry you probably haven't seen that movie. We found Bae"  
My heart skipped a beat. That means she'll be back soon. No Regina. Don't.  
"Regina?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I hope you're asleep. I'm sorry for bothering you, love".  
She's going to make it really hard to stay away from. Truthfully, I don't want to stay away from her if I miss her this much it must mean there's something more there right? Needing to hear her voice I listened to the voicemail she left me.  
"Regina I know you're probably asleep...or maybe you're even ignoring me. I don't know I don't think I did anything wrong but somehow I always manage to fuck everything up. I'm sorry. Anyways I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you're okay. I love you Regina just talk to me tomorrow I hope you're not mad or anything".  
Did Emma just say she loved me? On a voicemail. My mothers strict words of "love is weakness" kept echoing through my head but I didn't care anymore nothing mattered, just Emma. It's amazing how this woman can flip my mood from shitty to amazing in about 2 seconds. I needed to talk to her. Now. 1:27 am. What the hell.  
"Hello" she said sleepily. Obviously I woke her.  
"Sorry for waking you I uh just needed to hear your voice".  
"It's okay Gina..I forgive you. You are the only person who I would let wake me at this hour though so don't take it for granted".  
"I love you".  
"What was that Madame Mayor?"  
"You heard me". I was not playing this game with her.  
"I know...I love you too always have".  
Emma said she loved me. I was at a complete loss of words.  
"Well Madame Mayor even though 1 am love confessions are fun we really should get some sleep".  
"You're right goodnight darling. I love you". I just loved saying it.  
"I love you too. I can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow...well today actually".  
I couldn't stop smiling. Emma told me she loves me and Emma will be back tomorrow.

_Day seven without Emma: _

I awoke from the best night of sleep I've had in a long time. I knew there was a huge smile on my face but I couldn't help it. One week, seven days, 168 hours, without Emma and I would finally get to see her again. Today.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading. Did you like the way this chapter was written? And would you like to see a similar version from Emma's pov. I really do love getting your feedback. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****_T_**_hanks for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions. I really do appreciate them. This chapter is a mirror to the last chapter but in Emma's POV I'm very curious to hear your opinions. _

* * *

Ever since Regina and I kissed things had been different between us. Feelings that I had tried to deny for the longest time because Regina couldn't ever want me the way I wanted her. I was wrong I guess from the way she kissed me and the way she pleaded with me not to go with Rumple.

Those first two days I was with Rumple was struggling with my feelings for her. I believed I didn't deserve her I'm too broken for her. That's why when Rumple taunted me about Regina I freaked out so much and left. The only thing I knew was I wanted to see her. Falling asleep in her arms that night felt so right. Which made leaving her again even harder.

When I left I didn't know how long I'd be gone but any amount of time without Regina was too long. The only good thing was this gave me time to think about her.

_Day one without Regina:_

Rumple and I didn't talk the entire drive except to scold me and tell me "Dearie don't ever think about doing that again"  
I ignored him I wasn't in the mood. When we stopped for a place to stay that night in the middle of nowhere in some state south of Maine. I'm not good at geography okay. Rumple insisted on sharing a hotel room because money is obviously an issue when you practically own an entire town. It didn't matter where we slept because I didn't sleep anyways that night. My mind was racing with thoughts of her, kissing her, holding her in my arms while she cried, just her.

_Day two without Regina:_

Another full day of driving and silence. Which was only making me miss her more. We made it to the hotel near where Rumple thought Bae was around midnight that night. I noticed I had my phone and then decided to text her to see how she's doing. But what if she's asleep it is kind of late. I decided to text her anyways because even if she was asleep she'd probably answer in the morning.  
"Hey beautiful, I hope I'm not waking you I hope everything's okay there i miss you". I hoped that wasn't too much.  
"You're not waking me dear. Henry's been sick. How's everything on your end?". Poor kid.  
"Tell him I hope he feels better. No sign of Rumple's son. I wish I was with you"  
"I wish you were here too baby. It's late you should probably get some sleep"  
"I always sleep better in your arms".  
"Goodnight Miss Swan"  
I could just hear her saying 'Miss Swan' the way only she can say it so sexy and flirty and cute. At least that night I slept decently.

_Day three without Regina:_

I spent most of the day in the the hotel because I had no desire to go talk to Rumple's son. The hotel was nice there was a pool and I bar. A large majority of my day was spent there but I still felt lonely. I was in this big city with no one. At least Rumple had a son to reconnect with I was just here. Missing her seemed to be the common theme of this trip. Mid afternoon I decided to call and check on Henry, hopefully the kid was feeling better. After Henry told me all about how mom let him watch Batman movies all day and how he was starting to feel better I casually asked him if I could speak to his mom. I knew I had to keep it cool because Henry was probably still sitting there while I was talking to her. It was still good to hear her voice and know she was doing okay or so she said.

_Day four without Regina:_  
I woke up to a text from Regina but was a little disappointed to find it only said "Emma call your parents" obviously not something I wanted to do so I ignored her command. Rumple tried to force me to go to dinner with him and his son me refusing resulted in a big argument. I didn't go anyways why would I even want to meet his son anyways it was because of him I wasn't in Storybrooke with Regina right now anyways. It was almost 11 and Rumple still wasn't back so longing for some company I decided to text Regina. "Gina..you awake? Can we talk?". Hoping for any type of contact from her. My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts I let it ring a few times hoping to not seem so eager.  
"Em..you okay?"  
How do I even answer this. Do I tell her I've had a bad day or do I just play it off as everything's fine.  
"It's been a rough day...Rumple and I got into it again"  
"Baby..Rumple's a pain in the ass. You'll be back soon enough just pretend what he says doesn't bother you. That's the key to dealing with Rumple".  
I didn't know what to say back.  
"Emma dear you know I'd be there in a heartbeat with my arms around you if I could"  
That's a nice thought...  
"Emma baby what do you need".  
What do I need right now, Regina. I need Regina.  
"You"  
"I'm right here I won't leave you...ever".  
Her comforting words were enough to calm me down and eventually I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke Regina was still on the phone her steady breathing proving that she was asleep but still she stayed.

_Day five without Regina:_

Rumple forced me to meet Bae today because I'd have to deal with him on the way back to Storybrooke. Whatever. I'll go out to lunch with them but I wouldn't like it. I didn't know Bae as Bae I knew Bae as Neal, Henry's father Neal. I didn't want to see him ever again and now he's being forced back into my life.  
"Emma I'm sorry.."  
"Neal, Bae whatever your name is I don't want your apologies I don't want to be your friend I don't want to be your anything. I can be civil with you but nothing more".  
The next thing I knew he pulled me into a kiss. What the hell was he thinking did he not just hear anything I just said. I pushed him away and went back to my room. I wasn't doing this. Why does he think he can come back into my life and everything will be okay. It won't be okay. Why does he think it was okay to kiss me I don't want to kiss him I only want to kiss Regina. My phone buzzed it was a text from Regina.  
"Hey baby, I hope you had a good day. Missing you like crazy. Love Regina"  
I couldn't talk to her now, pulling my head into my knees I let myself finally break down and cry the tears that had threatened to fall a day. I felt dirty, unworthy of her, and most of all like I cheated on her even though Bae was the one to kiss me. I heard Rumple walk into the room.  
"My my dearie it seems like you and my son have quite the history". I could hear the smirk on his face without even looking at him.  
"Not now Rumple". I said hoping he wouldn't notice I had been crying. I turned off the light and rolled over and try to sleep not that I even slept that night.

_Day six without Regina:_

I spent the day driving back in awkward silence. Once we got back to the hotel and Rumple left for dinner with Neal I decided to text Regina which would hopefully put me in a better mood.  
7:06. "The eagle has landed"  
8:56. "Okay sorry you probably haven't seen that movie. We found Bae"  
9:05. "Regina?"  
9:15. "Are you okay?"  
9:16 "I hope you're asleep. I'm sorry for bothering you, love".  
I know I was probably bugging her but I just wanted to talk to her and I had an overwhelming sense that she was ignoring me. I'm not sure what I had done but whatever I had done I probably deserved it. Maybe she found out about kissing Neal. Wait how would she know there's no way she could know. I felt so desperate that I let this woman control my mood, I have never let anyone affect me like that. But she's different. I decided to try my luck one more time and call her hoping to get some response. The first time she didn't answer, but the second time I got a little gutsy and left her a voicemail.  
"Regina I know you're probably asleep...or maybe you're even ignoring me. I don't know I don't think I did anything wrong but somehow I always manage to fuck everything up. I'm sorry. Anyways I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you're okay. I love you Regina just talk to me tomorrow I hope you're not mad or anything".  
I wasn't joking when I said I was being gutsy. I told Regina I loved her. In a voicemail. And let her realize how vulnerable I really am, especially when it comes to her. All this worrying about Regina was making me exhausted so I tried to get some sleep. Seeming like seconds after I had finally fallen asleep I heard my phone vibrating on the desk. It was Regina I looked over to make sure Rumple was still asleep. He was so I answered it.  
"Hello". Maybe she won't realize that she woke me up. I don't want her to feel bad.  
"Sorry for waking you I uh just needed to hear your voice". She noticed.  
"It's okay Gina..I forgive you. You are the only person who I would let wake me at this hour though so don't take it for granted".  
"I love you". Did Regina just tell me she loved me? Or am I so tired that I'm imagining it.  
"What was that Madame Mayor?"  
"You heard me". Nope I definitely didn't imagine it.  
"I know...I love you too always have". Well it was true. Even though I wanted to keep talking to my Regina I knew it would be best if we both got some sleep.  
"Well Madame Mayor even though 1 am love confessions are fun we really should get some sleep".  
"You're right good night darling. I love you".  
"I love you too. I can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow...well today actually". I said with a smile falling to sleep which was one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time.

_Day 7 without Regina:_

I spent the day driving back to Maine. I would see her today. Just thinking about it made my heart flutter. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to her when I do see her but all I do know is I want it to be perfect.


End file.
